The Dark One
by EC.rocks.my.world
Summary: Based from the Night World books. A vampire and a witch together in the Night World. He saves her when she's in trouble, but why was she in trouble in the first place?
1. The Store

It was a silent night as I closed up my mother's shop. The sky was clear and you could see all the bright stars sparkling in the sky like glitter. I put all the days earnings in the safe, flipped the open sign to closed and preceded out to my car. I then suddenly noticed the air around me change . I stopped mid step and saw something move quickly out of the corner of my eye. I blinked and was surrounded by vampires. There had to be at least 6 or 7 of them are me.

"Look at what we have here. A pretty, little witch. What are you doing out here all alone? Don't you know it's not safe to be out here alone." said the boy in front of me, obviously the leader.

"She's not," said a voice behind me. Before I could turn and get a good look, everything went dark.

When I awoke, I was being carried through an alley way. From where my head laid, I could see that we were walking away from a busy, active street toward a quiet, not so busy street. It was a street of old Victorian homes. They were beautiful in the soft lighting. I knew I was out of it because I just fully realized I was being carried, but a skinny guy at that! I knew this because I could feel the point of his shoulder. I was no small girl to carry.

Coming in at 6'1 and 200lb. I wasn't huge, but I was soft in most places. I felt as I the man that was carrying me went up some steps that leas to a red door. Then, holding me in one arm, which totally amazed me, opened the door, walked in and shut the door with his foot.

I could smell the scent of new leather and men's cologne. He went up even more steps into a room with a dark four poster bed with thick red velvet curtains. The mystery man laid me softly on the bed and went to open the curtains the opened to picture windows. I could see the stars over the tops of the houses, we must've been on a top floor. I could also see a thin figure in the soft glow of street light, still wondering how he could have carried me this far. As he turned, he spoke in a thick Irish accent, "I see someone 's awake. I shall be right back with something for you to drink. Don't worry your safe here, no one is going to hurt you." and with that he walked out the door. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't.

Within seconds he was back, he lifted my head and held the glass to my lips, I gulped it down. I tried to speak, but nothing came. I felt my eye lids begin to drop, then everything went dark again.

Mystery Guy's POV

I couldn't take my eyes of this beautiful girl, no woman. She was the most gorgeous being in all his years combined. He carefully undressed her, trying not to look at her body until he had her permission too. He was so tired of all these stick girls around now, not any meat on their bones. What was happening to the world, everyone tiring to lose weight. Nonsense if you asked him. As he slipped her into his sleep clothes. He ticked her in tight, then walked over to his bedroom across the hall.

All I could think of was her and her beauty. As I dressed and readied for bed the only thing on my mind was her. Then, as I drifted to sleep, I saw her bright green eyes all over the place.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter Two

***Very sorry about the spelling errors last time, now on with the show***

The sun shinning through the windows is what finally woke me up. I almost shot out of bed, I couldn't, for the life of me, remember where I was. But my memory kicked in and I sat there for a minute and thought about last night. The gang, the mystery guy, and the mystery guy bringing me to his home. I should up, stretched my limbs then preceded to walk out into the hallway.

The moment I stepped out a voice spoke out of no where. "Please close the door to your room," I looked to my left following the voice and saw a camera in the corner, wondering who's house I was in and why they needed this much security. I turned to my right and walked toward the staircase at the end of the hallway. I faintly heard voices coming from below them. I softly, carefully, and silently crept down the stairs.

"How many times have I told you not to bring strays home Alexander!" a voice yelled out.

"She is not a stray, do not call her that!" another voice, I assume to be this Alexander person.

"Then what is she, huh? You picked her up off the street!" I then heard something, or somebody slam into a wall.

"Don't ever call her that again." Alexander said in a voice so low I almost missed it.

"Well, speak of the devil. Your guest of honor has arrived." I heard feet moving and then 3 heads poked out from behind the door.

"Hot damn, she's a nice once Alex." A man with red hair and a thick southern accent.

"Awe, how cute. She's a deer in the headlights." I slowly started to back toward the stairs I had just come down from.

"Shut up John," I recognized the belonged to Alexander, who started to walk toward me. I quickly walked backwards but tripped over the first step and fall back. Alexander was beside me in the blink of an eye. He pulled me so I could stand up.

"We wont hurt you, well some of us," he stared at the tall, blonde man standing next to the guy with red hair, "I am Alexander, the red head over there is Fergus, and the idiot blonde over there is John." when the name of the blonde was said, I slightly stepped back, but it did not go unnoticed. All three seemed to see it. John got an angry look on his face and Fergus just laughed his ass off.

"Look Johnny boy, the little witch is scared of you!" he continued to laugh.

"I told you she could hear you," Alexander said and pulled me closer to him, "I promise he's not gonna hurt you, he couldn't hurt a fly." I slowly turned to Alexander.

"Where am I?" I asked starting to take in my surroundings. There was artwork on the walls of the hallway, but not modern by any means. Most of them looked like portraits.

"You are in my home," Alexander spoke again, "and don't worry, your safe here. No one gets within twenty feet without us knowing." I nodded my head in understanding, then it dawned on me.

"I have to call my mom, she's probably worried sick." I said as I looked around the room for a telephone.

"Don't worry, Fergus here will take you to the den and you can use the phone in there. I'm staying here to have a little chat with John here." Fergus grabbed my hand and lead me down the hallway and to the right down another hallway. I was hit with a desire not to leave Alexander. I had no idea where it had come from.

Alexander's POV

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I turned and said to John as the girl left the room.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're the one bringing home strange girls." oh he did not just say that.

"She is not strange," I almost yelled at him, "she's my Soul mate." John looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," I said quietly.

"You don't even know her name."

"I know, but I'll find out, I'll find out everything about her."

Girl's POV

I walked into the den with Fergus and he lead me to the phone, which I thanked him graciously for. I quickly dialed the only number I knew by heart.

"Honey, is that you?" My mother said in a worried voice.

"Hey Mom, yeah it's me."

"Oh, Baby, where are you? What happened?"

"I was closing up shop, then I was almost attack and the next thing I knew I was being carried to a house. I just woke up. I'm safe. But I don't know where I am."

"Ok sweetie, as long as your safe that's all that matters. But please keep in touch, I can tell you still in the city, but I just can't tell where."

"I think I'll be ok," I reassured her, "Please don't worry, I'll be ok. I'll keep in touch, but I have a feeling I'll be home soon. I have to go now, Mom. Bye."

"Ok, goodbye Sweetie. Stay safe." I heard the phone close on the other end. I hung up my end. I stood up and exited the door I had enter moment before and headed down the hallway again, not knowing what was going to happen next.


	3. The Family

Chapter 3

I walked back down the hallway and into the library. Only Alexander and Fergus were in there, I assumed John had stalked off to somewhere else in the house. Not that I was saddened by this news. As I entered the library, Alexander and Fergus stopped talking, and I had a weird feeling it had been about me.

"Well, that didn't take long. I expected you to be on the phone for at least thirty minutes or more." Alexander said.

"My mother trust me, she knows I can take care of myself if I need too. And I probably could've taken those other vamps if someone had let me instead of knocking me out!" I said slightly glancing at Alexander. Fergus started to laugh again.

"Well I guess she told you, huh Al?" he continued to laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so," Alexander started to go red in the face, "Umm, I know this sounds stupid, but what is your name?" he dropped his head in shame.

"My name is Isabella. My mother is Elizabeth of San Francisco." Fergus looked at me with wide eyes.

"Your mother is the great Elizabeth, of San Francisco? Are you serious?"

"Umm yeah pretty sure, mom liked to show me the deliver tapes as a form of birth control, not like I was going do anything at the age of 8." Alexander looked confused.

"Why is your mother so important?" Fergus turned on him.

"She's one of the most powerful witches on the east coast. People say she should've been in the Inner Circle at the age of 20, but until someone passes over the power, she can't be named a member of the Inner Circle. She's my role model!"

"Oh, that Elizabeth."

"Yeah, that Elizabeth. I feel so honored to be in her daughter's presence." He actually bowed to me. I pulled him back up.

"You know, she looking for a new apprentice. I could mention you to her. She hasn't had a male one yet, you know?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I know," he smiled, and then turned serious, "Will you please tell, ask her to consider me?"

"Of course Fergus. I wasn't lying, I will tell her about you." I said smiling.

"Thanks Izzy," oh no, he did not call me Izzy.

Alexander's POV

You could see the change on Isabella's face. Her face even got red.

"That's not my name, do not call me that! Don't call me Bella either. My name is Isabella, and that is my name." Fergus put his hands up in surrender.

"I won't do it again, I promise." he even stepped back a foot or two.

"Do I look like a little browned haired girl made up by Stepheine Meyer?" Fergus just shook his head. I bravely reached out a hand and touched her shoulder, this time you could really see the change in Isabella, as the calmness washed through her. I guess the legends of Soul mates were true.

Elizabeth's (Isabella's mom) POV

I really hope she can take care of herself, I thought to myself. I hung up the phone and walked out to my car. I could feel the change in the air as I stepped into the cold morning air, and before I moved any farther I set up the wards I had been practicing all my life up, protection wards. Just as I made it to the car, I felt someone hit the wards and fly off to my right. I turned around and see my husband on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, babe, are you ok?" I walked over and helped him stand up.

"Yeah," he said as he shook his head to clear it, "What's up with the ward?"

"I just didn't feel safe when I walked outside, I felt this weird force."

"You know you don't always have to go to the shop. When was the last time you took a day off?" he asked pulling me into his arms. I felt completely safe here, and I always have.

"Ten years, I think," he laughed, "maybe I should take a day off. Besides if anyone needs me, they can call me." I smiled as he pulled me toward the house.

Isabella's POV

We had just entered the kitchen when Alexander asked me about my family. "Well, I have a mom and a step dad. My real dad wasn't a witch; I believe he was a psychic. He ran when he heard my mom was pregnant. My step dad is a witch."

"You're serious? Your step dad's a witch? How come nobody knows?" Fergus asked confused.

"He just isn't out in the spotlight, that's Mom's thing. He does all the finical things with the store." We had just sat down at the kitchen table, when we heard a knock at the back door. When Alexander got up and answered then door, a woman rushed in and kissed him right on the lips. All I could think about was who was this women, and why did my heart feel like it was being crushed with a hammer?


	4. The Other Woman

Chapter 4

Isabella's POV

Why did I have these feelings? Alexander wasn't mine for me to have these feelings for, he was this _woman's. _Why couldn't I shake this feeling, this pain, this over whelming erg to punch this woman in the face. In a matter of seconds, thesethoughts took over my brain; I couldn't, or better yet wouldn't, stop them. I then felt Fergus grab my hand in a tender embrace, and I smiled sadly at him. But finally the woman let Alexander up to breathe, and I finally got a look at the woman.

I just knew it; I knew this was the kind of woman Alexander would want. This girl was small, short, tiny, and beautiful. Like supermodel beautiful. This was a girl Alexander could protect, just what he needed, not one that could protect him.

Alexander's POV

Oh crap, was my first thought. Even as Eva kissed me, I could feel Isabella's pain wash over me like a wave of water. I could feel the hurt, the pain, and the jealousy. Then I felt Fergus sigh in my head, '_You seemed to royally mess this up!' _

'_I know, I know Fergus.'_

'_I thought you were going to break up with Eva? What happened?'_

'_Truthfully, I don't know. I went over to her place last week, but I just couldn't do it.'_

'_Well, thanks to you, our Isabella is crushed over here._'

'_I know, I'm sorry'_

'_Don't apologize to me, your broke Isabella's heart, not mine._'

'_Yes sir_,'

'_That's what I thought._'

"Eva, what a surprise, what are you doing over?" I asked switching to my real voice.

"I haven't seen you in along time and I missed you." Eva smiled up at me. I almost forced myself to smile. I realized about 2 months ago that I didn't have the same feelings for Eva that I used too. I just had to figure out how to break it to her.

"Can I ask what's with the suitcase?" I said looking down at the floor. Eva blushed.

"I was wondering if I could stay a day or two, my apartment is getting work on." I could feel Fergus screaming in my head. '_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!_' but I overrode him.

"Of course. Let me take your suitcase upstairs." I grabbed it and walked quickly up the stairs hoping the peace in the kitchen would stay until I returned.

Eva's POV

So this is the girl Alexander brought home. She was so not his usual type, to put it bluntly, she was huge compared to the other girls he'd dated. I knew our time together was coming to an end, but he was leaving me for this cow? Is he serious? Maybe he brought her home for Fergus; lord knows he likes them thick.

'_Don't you start something Eva._' I felt Fergus nag in my head. But I could never stop myself.

"So," I said to the girl at the table, "when did Alexander drag you home?" I said in my nastiest voice. The girl looked shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't think you were the first strange girl he's brought home. He's always tiring to be the hero, rescuing stray things." I laughed in my head as I saw her face fell. I was evil and I knew it, everyone else knew it. Everyone but Alexander seemed to know it.

'_Eva, you bitch, what is wrong with you?'_ I heard Fergus say again,

'_I was just having some fun, cheese party pooper.' _

'_Just leave her alone, she doesn't even now you.' _

'_But she will, she will. By the time I get down with her, she'll never forget my name.'_

"Isabella," Fergus said before I could say anything, "Why don't you go change clothes. I left some on the bed in the room that you were in."

She nodded, "Thanks Fergus." she got up rather quickly and left the room. Then Fergus turned on me.

"What the hell is your problem? She did nothing to you. And you better not hurt her, or Alexander will be all over you. She's his Soul mate you know?"

So--Soul mate?


	5. The Inturder

Chapter 5

Isabella's POV

As I climbed the stairs to the room I had woken up in, I walked past an open door. I took a quick peek inside and say Alexander pacing. I was about to say something when he started talking, "Eva, I…no that wouldn't make sense. Eva, I love you….." and that was all I heard, I started back up that stair case.

I knew it, I knew he loved her. I almost couldn't stop the tears, but I did. I had no idea where these feelings came from, why they were hitting me so hard. I barely knew this guy, I didn't even know his last name, but I knew I was in love with him. I walked into the room, and saw clothes laid out on the bed, guy's clothes. As I pulled them on, they smelled faintly off the cologne I had first smelled upon being carried into this house. Then, it suddenly hit me, it was Alexander's cologne, it wasn't John's or Fergus's, it was Alexander's.

I looked around the room and found just what I was looking for, a brush. I cringed as I pulled it through the knots in my hair. After all the knots were gone, I quickly braided it because soon it would become very frizzy. I walked out the door and looked around the hallway, after finding one, I walked in and preceded to was my face and rinse my mouth out.

Breathing in deeply and letting it out slowing, I walked back down the stairs to face the bitch from hell again, remembering she was Alexander's girlfriend, or future wife by the sounds of it, and that she was staying a few days. God help me.

Alexander's POV

I had finished putting Eva's things in my room, and started to pace. Pacing always helped me think.

"Eva, I…no that wouldn't make sense. Eva, I love you but I don't think this is working." After I said that, I heard someone going up the stairs. I walked out into the hall and saw Isabella going up the stairs, and realizing in horror that she had heard me. '_Shit_,' I thought to myself, '_What am I going to do now?_'

'_Don't as me buddy; this is your problem, not mine.' _Fergus said.

'_I wasn't asking you asshole.' _

'_Don't get moody with me Alexander,' _just as he said that an intruder alarm went off. I saw Isabella coming down the stairs, I ran to her, grabbed her hand, and ran to the wall next to a painting. I wiped the portrait's nose and a secret entranced opened, I put Isabella in there.

"Wait for me, do not come out for any reason." I pushed the secret door closed and raced downstairs. To find Fergus tumbling over the floor with a werewolf. I walked up behind it quietly and grabbed his head turning it quickly, snapping it's neck. I pulled the dead animal of Fergus.

"Thanks man." He said as I pulled him up.

"Your welcome, who was this? Not any werewolf we know."

"No, he was here for Isabella, he followed her scent here."

"He was one of Redfern's messengers." I nodded, not liking the sound of that.

"What would Redfern want with Isabella? Oh shit, Isabella!" I raced back up the stairs to her. I wiped the portrait's nose again and the door opened to a very scared looking Isabella. "Are you ok?" she just nodded.

Isabella's POV

I was just coming down the stairs when an alarm sounded. Alexander grabbed me and pushed me into a secret hide away and said, "Wait for me, do not come out for any reason." I nodded as he closed the door . I just stood there, then decided to sit, not knowing how long I would be in there. I strained my ears to here any noise, but there was none. I then realized the room was sound proofed .

So I just sat there, hoping whatever was happening was over soon. I felt myself drifting off, I was just so warm and cozy, and I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head. My mom had always called me a hamster, burrowing before I sleep.

It felt like I had be asleep for a few seconds, and shot up when I felt the door swing open and looked up to see Alexander. "Are you ok?" I just nodded.

"I kinda fell asleep while you were gone. And you just kinda scared me." He stilled looked worried. "What's going on?" I asked.

"A werewolf broke in, and he was after you." he said.

"Well why did you hide me? I can take care of myself."

"Well, I haven't seen you in action yet and I don't know what you can and can't take ok?" I just yawned and nodded.

"Why don't you go lay down for a little while?"

"You know what, that doesn't sound bad." I started to climb the stairs again. I walked into the room I had awoken in for the 2nd time in an hour or so. As I climbed into bed, I smiled as I thought of the worried face of Alexander. Take that Eva, I thought to myself.


	6. The Heartbreak

Chapter 6

Isabella's POV

I awoke just as the sun was setting over the mountains in the distance. I could feel a presence in the room with me, but the second I looked around, whoever it was, was gone. Then I heard someone yell my name, it was Eva.

"Nice to see you awake Izzy." she smirked as she said this. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't pitch a fit, and I just let it slide.

"Good evening, Eva." I said through clenched teeth.

"I just wanted to talk with you a bit, but you can consider it a warning. Alexander is mine, and if you think you could ever possibly get with him, think again. He doesn't fall for your kind, I'm sure you can tell." She smirked again. I just looked at her.

"Anyway, Alexander sent me to tell you dinner's ready," she looked me up and down, "Not that you couldn't afford to miss a meal." And with that she left the room. I then looked down at myself, she was right.

'_Fergus?' _I thought to him.

'_Yes Sweetheart?' _he said back.

'_Could you tell Alexander I want be done for dinner? I'm feeling a little sick.'_ I asked him.

'_Sure baby, are you ok?' _he asked sounded concerned.

'_Yeah, still a little tired. I'm going back to sleep.' _

'_Ok Sweetie' _it almost felt like I could feel him nod.

'_Nighty night' _I snuggled back into the covers.

'_Night babe.' _I just laid there, and thought a lot of things over.

Alexander's POV

I had been secretly watching Isabella sleep peacefully. I left right after I felt her stir. I went into the kitchen downstairs and started a simple dinner, grilled cheeses and tomato soup. I pulled out my biggest skillet and began to cook 4 grilled cheeses and then poured 4 cans of soup into a large pot. After the first 4 were done, I put 2 extra sandwiches in the skillet for Fergus. I turned to see Eva walk in the door.

"Hey Eva," I kissed her, "Could you go get Isabella for me?"

She smiled and said, "Of course babe. No problem." She waked out the door and I started to set the table just as Fergus walked in.

Fergus's POV

"Hey Alexander. Dinner done?" I said as I set down the shopping bags.

"Got everything?" he said finishing the table.

"Yep, shirts, pants, bras and panties."

Alexander smiled, "Good, I don't think she liked wearing men's clothes."

I nodded then I heard Isabella call me, _'Fergus?'_

'_Yes Sweetheart?' _I said back.

'_Could you tell Alexander I want be done for dinner? I'm feeling a little sick.' _she said in what sounded like a small voice, nothing like her usual self.

'_Sure baby. Are you ok?' _I said, worried.

'_Yeah, still a little tired. I'm going back to sleep.' _

'_Ok Sweetie'_

'_Nighty night' _she said back

'_Night babe' I looked over at Alexander._

_"_What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?" he looked very confused.

"Isabella's been sleeping all day, and she just told me to tell you she's not coming done for dinner? What's wrong, and where is Eva?"

"I sent her to go get Isabella," he said the last part slowly, realizing it too. "Shit"

"Yeah," just then Eva walked into the kitchen.

I jumped right on her, "What did you say to Isabella?" I said angrily.

She smiled, "Nothing that wasn't true." and with that she sat down at the table and grabbed a grilled cheese sandwich.

Alexander looked angrier then I had ever seen him, and ran up the stairs. I sat down at the table too, but as far as I could from Eva.

Alexander's POV

I ran to Isabella's room as fast as I could. I slowed down as I neared Isabella's door, and I, quietly as possible, opened it. I could see her lying on her bed in the lamp light. I stepped lightly over to the bed, then right next to her. I could see Isabella's eyes were open. I reached down to lightly stroke her hair back. "What's wrong Isabella?"

She just kept staring off into space, "Nothing, just sick to my stomach."

I just looked at her, and then I slipped down to my knees to look her in the eyes. I could see the tears that had slipped through and also the ones she was holding back. "Now, I no your telling me a story. You told Fergus you're tired, you told me your sick, and you're crying. Tell me what's wrong baby." After that, she just rolled over, her back to me.

"I would just like to be left alone for a while, ok?" She sounded just terrible.

"Ok, I will, but I'll be back later." She just nodded and I left, and walked back down to the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen to see Fergus there, but Eva not. I grabbed one of the 2 remaining sandwiches and a bowl and scooped the soup into it, and then set it on a tray. Walking to the cabinet, I grabbed a glass and filled it with ice and water. I then turned to Fergus, "How many was it this time?"

He kind of smiled, "Three," He said as he started to clear the used dishes but leaving the remaining food. "I'll do the dishes tonight."

"Thanks Fergus." He nodded and I carried the tray up to Isabella's bedroom. I walked into her room again and set the tray on the bedside table. "I brought you some dinner." I walked over to the side she was facing, stroked her hair again, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. I left the room, and closed the door as quietly as I had opened. I walked around the house trying to find Eva. I finally found her in the music room.

"What did you say to Isabella?"

"Just the truth." she smiled evilly.

"What is that."

"Just that she could never have you, she's so not your type. I know, because I am."

"How do you know? I can have more then one type."

"I've seen and heard about your ex girlfriend's. You wouldn't break up with me, for that."

"Well, guess what, I am. I'm breaking up with you, and I want you out of my house. NOW!"

*************************************************************************************

Wow, is Eva a bitch or what? While she's out of the picture, or is she? BTW: Fergus isn't into Isabella, he's almost like a brother or something for her. He has a boyfriend, yep he bats for the other team. Just saying, his boyfriend will show up later_._


	7. The Question

**Chapter 7**

**Eva's POV**

"WHAT!?!" I almost screamed.

"You heard me. I'm tired of you hurting Isabella; I want you out of my house, and out of my life."

"You can't do this, you love me! You told me so." I couldn't believe this

"Loved you. I can see you for what you really are right now, a cold hearted bitch." Oh no he did not.

"You're leaving me for that cow upstairs?!" he pushed me into the wall.

"Don't you ever call her that again. Yes, she's more of a woman then a toothpick like you will ever be." And with that he got a slap in the face. We heard a 'beep beep' outside.

"Looks like your ride is here." With that he picked me up and walked towards the front door. I went kicking and screaming the whole way.

"Put me down Alexander!!! Now!"

"With pleasure," He set me down right outside the front door; I turned and saw Fergus loading my bags in the back of a taxi.

"Fine, time was up anyway. Maybe I can find a decent lay now." I turned and walked down the steps.

"Slut." I heard Fergus say.

"Takes one to know one." I stepped in the cab as he shut the trunk, and with that, the taxi driver sped off.

**Alexander's POV**

Finally, she was gone. Why hadn't I noticed all this stuff before? Was I really that blind?

"Thank goodness, the wicked bitch of the west is gone."

"Was she always this evil? Why didn't I notice it?"

"I don't know, sometimes the heart overrides the brain when it thinks its right."

"I guess you right," I looked up and realized how late it was, and I knew I had to be up early. I returned inside and moved to my room. I changed into a T-shirt and some boxers and climbed in the bed that felt very cold. I just laid there and thought about Isabella, how Eva could be so hurtful to her. I couldn't imagine hurting Isabella, and hoped I wouldn't ever get close.

**Fergus's POV**

I walked upstairs and into Isabella's room. I could sense that she was still awake. I went over and laid down facing her. "I know you're still awake." I said softly, she opened one green eye.

"What are you, psychic? "

"Yes, actually, I am." She just looked at me.

"Seriously?"

I just smiled, "Yes, seriously."

"So, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to tell you, Eva's gone." My smile grew about 7 sizes.

"What? I thought Alexander was going to propose or something to her? They broke up?"

"Yeah, and what gave you the idea he was going to ask her to marry him?" She blushed.

"Well, uhh, I was just walking down the hallway minding my own business when…"

"See where eavesdropping gets you?" she nodded, "Well, any way, you can come out now she's gone." she shook her head, and hide under the covers.

"Alexander probably hates me, I turned his girlfriend evil."

"Trust me honey, she was evil before you were even a sparkle in your mom's eye." she laughed at that. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, how old are you? "

"Nineteen years, 11 months and 29 days."

"You telling me that your birthday is in two days!?"

"Tomorrow actually."

"Why didn't you tell us!? We have to prepare!"

"No you don't, I've never done anything fancy for my birthday, why start now?"

"Because you have me as a friend that's why!" I jumped up. "Ok, favorite colors?"

"Green and black." she said thinking a moment.

"Ok, great, now I just have to figure out what to get you."

"Oh no, your not getting me a thing, I've barley known you 2 days, not even that."

I smiled bigger, "So, I think it's a great idea to start a friendship. Just wait till I tell Alexander." her eyes got big.

"No, you're not telling him."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"I just, more or less, broke him up with his girlfriend, he doesn't need to know." she looked me straight in the eye as she said this, I knew she was serious.

"Ok, I won't, I swear."

She looked relieved, "Thank you Fergus," she hugged me, "Now, get out of my room so I can sleep for real this time." I nodded and headed to the door.

I turned and said, "Goodnight Isabella." I turned off the lights. Just because I couldn't tell Alexander, doesn't mean I can't help him figure it out.

****Next Day****

**Alexander's POV**

A sudden screeching went off next to my head, I blindly searched my bedside table looking for my alarm clock. I turned it off and sat up, and then everything hit me. Saving Isabella, breaking up with Eva, everything just crashed. How could I have not seen Eva for the person she really was? _'I guess not,' _I thought to myself and I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I quickly finished and went downstairs to see Fergus making breakfast.

"Fergus, have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked staring at the yummy looking food.

"Yes, but I know it's just because of my cooking." he said while laughing.

"Yeah, ok. That's true, but it's just so good." I tried to reach for a muffin, but he smacked my hand with the specula.

"What you can do is go wake up Isabella for breakfast." he said turning me for the door.

"Fine, no need for pushing." I sprinted up the stairs to Isabella's room. My heart stopped when I opened the door.

Laying on the right side of the bed was Isabella, her upper body caught in a sun beam. I could see the clear shine in her hair, the red tents as well. She looked so peaceful, I was almost didn't want to wake her up, but I knew Fergus would kill me if I didn't. I walked as quietly as I could over to her bed side, I carefully shook her. "Isabella," I whispered to her, "It's time to get up" she just rolled over and pulled the covers up.

"Go away," was all she said.

"No, it's time for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"Bull crap. You didn't even eat last night's dinner, and you were asleep for lunch yesterday."

"NO."

"Yes. I can stay her all day."

"Fine, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." I stood and walked to the door.

"And don't you dare go back to sleep missy." After that, I walked back downstairs.

**Isabella's POV**

I couldn't help but smile as he said that last parting message. I dragged myself out of bed, and realized I was hungry. I reached for the brush left on the bedside table and run it quickly through the tangles people called hair. I looked down and show bags next to the bed. I peered into them and thanked god for the good souls he had stuck me with. After I changed into some new, clean, female clothes, I walked down to the kitchen.

"Fergus, you did all this? It's enough to feed an army."

"Well, you know love, we are growing boys."

"I suppose," and sat down at the table. After Fergus sat down, Alexander faced me with a question I don't think I could've answered.

"Why were those men after you?"


	8. The Prophecy

**Chapter 8**

**Alexander's POV**

"Well, umm, uhh…" Isabella stammered on. I grabbed her shaky hand.

"Whatever it is, we'll help you. Once you've got Fergus and me, you'll always have us." She took a deep breath.

"Ok, I guess I should start all the way at the beginning. There was a prophecy told about me shortly before I was born. Seeing that my mother was who she was, I was expected to be stronger, wiser, everything times ten. After that was made, there were threats after threats piling into the house. We finally went into hiding; we only resurfaced two years ago, under my urging." she took another shaky breath.

Neither Fergus nor I said anything.

"I have been kidnapped multiple times, cut, beaten, but my mom always saves me," she have smiled, but as soon as it was there, it was gone, replaced with a grim expression. "For a while after my birth, when it was really bad, our house was surrounded my wards and witches twenty-four seven. We always knew who it was, the vampire and werewolves alike that would attack, usually only pure-bloods and the Lamia. Made vampires could really careless."

I finally moved to sit next to her.

**Isabella's POV**

I kept getting the flashes that I thought I had left behind, from the time before the hiding.

"How old when you the first time you were kidnapped?" Fergus asked softly.

"I believe I was three weeks old, a Lamia had snuck into the house, after killing one point of our star, he made it inside, and I was only taken a few miles down the rode before they caught up with it. It was only the beginning of the trouble."

****FLASHBACK****

"Come out little girl, we just wish to play." the creepy voice sang out. I tired to hold my breath as long as I could, making as little nose as possible.

"Come out girl, we'll find you soon enough." another man's voice rang out. Just then I heard someone move the box I was hiding between, it was the first man. I started to scream just as my mother had taught me when a stranger had me. My voice burst out, sounding like a thousand voice screeching voices. Both men moved back, and then fell to the ground. I could hear windows bursting, but once I saw both men unconscious, I ran for it, out into the dark alley way then into the street when an arm grabbed me.

"Honey, calm down, it's me. It's Daddy."

I turned and hugged him as strong as I could. Knowing, for know at least

****END FLASHBACK****

"How many times have you been taken?" Alexander asked almost as softly as Fergus.

"Twenty-six to be exact, twenty-seven if you hadn't been there." I looked up at Alexander; I could see the huge look of concern and worry in them.

"But I was lucky; I was born with several unique talents. I can increase my voice, into highly increase levels. I cast extremely strong wards, and also my ears are increased in hearing levels as well. For example, you have a dog living 4 houses down, and you have a few mice in the attic."

Alexander looked a little surprised. I just smiled at him.

"So," I took a deep breathe, "To answer your question, that's why the men were after me. They were probably work men for an old Lamia family. They always thought I would be the end that let the knowledge of the Night World out."

"Then why haven't I ever heard of this?" Alexander looked very confused.

"Let me guess, you grew up on one of the islands of the east coast?"

"Yes, but mostly in Ireland."

"Must younger generations haven't heard of me, it was usually just the older Lamia that live in this world, not the islands."

"Oh,"

"Yeah," I got up and started to walk towards the stairs, realizing my chances of being with Alexander went from slim to none. I mean seriously, who would want to be in a relationship with someone that was in constant danger.

**Fergus's POV**

"I had heard stories, but I didn't think they were true." I said turning to Alexander.

"Do you know anything about the prophecy she talked about?"

I shook my head no, "But I'm sure I could find out, I have several friends in high places."

"Do you think you could do that for me?" He asked.

"Of course, I go right now." I left Alexander there, hurrying to find the prophecy.

**Alexander's POV**

All I could think about was the look on her face, the pain and sadness. She said she had been beaten and cut, but why wasn't there any scars. Then it hit my like a load of bricks, glamour. She was using glamour to hide them. I must have lost track of time, because it felt like minutes but Fergus was back in the room.

"I called in a few favors, but I found it.

_One shall be born of Elizabeth the Great,_

_A girl it shall be born from Elizabeth the Great,_

_With a mind of old and a heart of gold,_

_She will be the greatest danger of all._

Now, that's what everyone, except a select few that know there was a second verse.

_But since she is with a mind of old,_

_She shall know what is right,_

_Since she has a heart of gold,_

_She shall never be a threat,_

_She shall never break a bone,_

_Nor make thy shed tears,_

_Since she is the daughter of Elizabeth the great._

Elizabeth never hurt anyone, and neither will Isabella. If anything she'll do everything she can to make the night world a better place, not a horrible one."

"I think it's time to we talk to a few old friends, what do you think Fergus?"

*****************************************************************************************

**Hello!** Hope you enjoyed it; sorry the prophecy isn't very prophecyie. It my first time. Also, about her screaming ability, I got the idea from a movie trailer, _**Push. **_


End file.
